1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for assisting in the transportation of goods within a transport vehicle, and more particularly pertains to a clamping configuration of the frame fixture type which enables goods within a transport vehicle to be securely fastened and safely transported therein.
Certain types of physically cumbersome products present considerable problems during their transportation. Particularly, such goods must often be transported within a transport vehicle over long distances thereby necessitating secure fastening to prevent toppling about their bases, which may cause extensive breakage as a result thereof to the goods themselves and to any other goods stored and transported within the vehicle. Large electronic equipment, such as telephone switchgear frames which are not readily susceptible of being packaged in an outer protective shipping container, are illustrative of the types of goods which inherently have the problems referred to above and to which the present invention is directed. Specifically, such switchgear can be damaged if toppled during transit due to the electronic wiring and mechanisms which are normally extensively exposed. Further, any immediate damage caused to the goods as a result of toppling may be greatly compounded because the operator of the transport vehicle may remain unaware of any toppling that has occurred and subsequent additional damage due to the sliding or rolling of the gear may occur during transit.
The inventive arrangement of the present invention effectively provides a novel arrangement for the stabilization and secure fastening of such cumbersome products during their transportation, by providing a clamping system in the nature of a frame fixture which effectively fastens, albeit indirectly, each good to the other so that no individual telephone switchgear frame can fall or topple during transit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present inventive arrangement effectively obviates the aforementioned problems related to the transportation of goods, particularly telephone switchgear, which may occur in transit. To effect this result, the inventive concept utilizes a unique configuration of receiver plate and post with support base to attach the goods in transit to a cargo bar to thereby effectively interlink the goods transported in the transport vehicle.
Well known methods of securing the switchgear frames include the use of straps and furniture pads. Typically, the furniture pads were placed between the switchgear frames; the pads were in turn fastened to the sides of the trailer with heavy nylon straps. The problem associated with this method of securing the switchgear frames was that, despite these efforts, the switchgear frames were subject to some movement and would in fact press against each other subsequently causing damage. The present invention, as described herein, completely alleviates this problem by effectively providing a simple to install, and remove, frame fixture which successfully prevents any movement of, and any resultant damage to, the switchgear frames while in transit.
None of the prior art, of which Selden, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,759, Green U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,408, and Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,774 are typical, even suggest the present invention's functionality or design in treating the aforementioned problems.
As illustrated in Selden, et al. U.S. Pat. No 3,890,759 the invention therein discloses a connector for attaching angularly displaced members, and is particularly drawn to crossarms on power lines to prevent the racking and twisting of the crossarms due to high winds or other external forces. Selden, et al. provide a post connector having a pair of horizontal crossarms attached to a vertical post. Each crossarm has a vertical groove to receiptably receive electrical wire thereby concealing the wire within the connector. A center plate is provided with a key which fits into a groove of the crossarm to thereby prevent the crossarm from twisting on the pole. Unlike the present invention, this patent teaches the use of keys and grooves to prevent twisting. The present invention is primarily concerned, however, with the prevention of falling, or the toppling of, products within a transport vehicle and not with any twisting action. Consequently, the keys and grooves of the prior art are not related in any way to the present invention. Although this reference is not considered to be particularly relevant, it is included to describe the general state of the art.
Green U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,408 discloses a tool bar mounting clamp to be carried by a propelling vehicle for mounting earth-working implements. A clamp plate is provided therein to engage a tool bar. Although the frame fixture is not directed to tool bars or propelling vehicles, this reference is being cited to show this general type of mounting clamp.
Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,774 discloses a steel deck insert for attaching a member such as a false ceiling below a steel member. This reference is being provided to merely show another apparatus for the fastening of two steel members. This publication is not considered to be particularly relevant.
Among other prior art patents representative of hold-down or clamping arrangements there may be found Chiarito U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,474; Broddon U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,288; and Klasing, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,026.
Chiarito U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,474 relates to a hold down device for clamping together a plurality of superimposed glass plates which are stacked upright on a glass plate transport vehicle. A vertical bar includes an extensible arm which may be adjusted and pivoted to exert clamping pressure against the stacked glass plates. There is no disclosure of a cargo bar which fixedly interconnects a plurality of frame fixture devices so as to prevent a number of items from toppling relative to each other in a transport vehicle.
Broddon U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,288 discloses an article holder forming a component of truck rack so as to maintain the articles in an predetermined fixed position relative to the frame of the truck. There is no disclosure of a cargo bar interconnecting a plurality of frame fixture devices as in the present invention.
Klasing, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,026 discloses a tie-down clamp connected to a system of chains or cables for clamping a load on a flatbed truck. This prior art arrangement would not be applicable to a cargo bar structure fixedly interconnecting a plurality of frame fixtures to prevent goods being transported in a vehicle cargo bay from toppling over and being damaged.
The present invention, unlike the prior art, provides a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus in the nature of a frame fixture system for the fastening and positional stabilizing of goods within a transport vehicle to maintain the spatial relationship thereof while in transit. None of the prior art cited discloses an apparatus even relevant to the present invention herein described.